purityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Varden
The Varden is a group of prideful builders who focus on bringing out the beauty of vanilla Minecraft. They are primarily focused on building, raiding and getting rich, as well as inflating the server's trading market. The Varden prides itself on its richest, housing some of the richest players on the server in every aspect. Founding The Varden was officially founded by EDAMI July 31, 2019 but has long since been a name that EDAMI gave to all of his active gaming groups, inspired by Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle . The Varden was originally registered for a Super Smash Mobs tournament on Mineplex, where they lost miserably due to the ridiculous amount of bugs that crapshoot of a server has on that minigame and a Capture the Flag team on MCCentral that grinded wins & abused server imbalances. Eventually, EDAMI migrated to Purity Vanilla in search of a multiplayer vanilla experience with no annoying rules. It was here that he was inspired to start The Varden and offered to help many greyfags escape spawn and find people to play with. Member Stories Each member has their own story, as they are each an individual person. Below is a list of summaries for each individual member of The Varden. * Trexxor (inactive), another player from Super Smash Mobs, joined the server on 8/13/19 and journeyed to The End with Kylesmile788, EDAMI & Warvan2002. He didn't last more than 5 minutes in The End and spawned back at base before deciding to help organize things, brew potions and fix up technicalities. * MIrcoFox (''inactive)'' is one of EDAMI's teammates from Super Smash Mobs on Mineplex, but she still plays on that server with some other tryhard sweats. She really is trash at that minigame though, and EDAMI has 4 stocked her many times so nobody is sure why she still plays but power to her... Other than that, she's done practically nothing exceptional on the server besides writing lewd stuff on signs and raiding bases that she finds while traveling through the nether. She is a good builder and decorator though, and stays true to The Varden's values. * Daddy Satan (''kicked)'' decided to join The Varden once he realized how cool EDAMI was. After EDAMI bent the knee, he put out a declaration that The Varden was now at peace with Satan. This cleared the air and after Satan & EDAMI bonded during a conversation on discord about martial arts and promiscuity, they decided to help each other on whatever potential endeavors they have in mind for the future. Satan helped The Varden build access highways to spawn to simplify trading & also gave back some of the shulker shells that he yoinked from EDAMI's putrid corpse. * Kylesmile788 '(''kylesmile789) was invited to The Varden by EDAMI after bitching about his old basemates for 30 minutes. He quickly climbed the ranks as he outperformed TheFlash in every way shape & form. He made a helpful creeper farm allowing for comfortable rocket use and has big plans. He's an ass builder tho ngl. * '''Warvan2002 ''(kicked)'' (BlockBuster_4k) literally downloaded Minecraft on 8/11/2019 and only gets his knowledge of the game from youtube videos. He's very resourceful though, and learns quickly. He joined this server looking for a multiplayer survival experience without hacks and was looking for base-mates before being invited to The Varden. Warvan was eventually kicked for constantly breaking Varden rules and posting screenshots everywhere without turning off Badlion coordinates and way-points. He has almost gotten Varden griefed single-handedly many times, and eventually the leaders had enough and decided to let him go. * TheFlash '(''Kid_Flash) joined The Varden with sandico12, who was soon identified as Stranger J. He was fooling around at spawn and was invited to The Varden by EDAMI. He met sandico12 along the way and told him to follow him to Kirtan. Shorty after joining, Kirtan was griefed and TheFlash helped EDAMI secure the discord channel and did many other things for The Varden in his short time that EDAMI saw it fit to make him one of The Varden's leaders. He is a key player in the majority of '''Ellesméra's build projects. * mrska999, 'former leader of 'The Elmo Union joined The Varden with his friend, another former Elmo Union leader called iSTiNO on 8/21/18 after seeing the wiki page & being interested in rebuilding with another faction. The Varden was happy to welcome him in and his resourcefulness was no longer in question the moment he stepped into Ellesméra & immediately fixed the villager breeder that TheFlash and Kylesmile788 were struggling with. * iSTiNO joined The Varden soon after mrska999 on 8/23/18. * Frost (''left)'' joined after begging to build a base at Ellesméra because he was impressed with our buildwork. EDAMI wasn't sure he could trust him but seeing as mods cannot grief, compromise or leak bases, EDAMI & TheFlash decided to let him go ahead and build structures at the base. * HyneKro (''inactive)'' is a legendary builder and engineer that came from another server to let his talents shine in the vanilla-anarchy realm. With a ridiculous amount of knowledge about redstone, farming and the entire game + exploits, EDAMI was more than happy to invite him to The Varden after he claimed he was willing to join a team. * uncreativehuxs (left) is another player from Super Smash Mobs who is insanely good at pvp. EDAMI invited him to the server just before the solo Super Smash Mobs tournament on 9/8/19. He soon became inactive for undisclosed reasons. * fluffykitten484 is another legendary pvper from the Super Smash Mobs discord server. She doesn't contribute much besides camping at spawn bed-bombing people, collecting heads, crystalling greys & pvping. * LanceCripple, the notorious mapmaker & blacksmith, is a good friend of The Varden who frequently traded with them until he finally decided to just join and begin sharing resources and baseplans with them. He joined despite his vow to the nomad life because he knew he needed a group to get more things accomplished, much faster. After EDAMI spent 3 hours helping him move out of his old bases to Ellesméra, LanceCripple got straight to work on the base, cleaning farms up, organizing the storage room and cleaning up the villager section. His extreme OCD is exactly what EDAMI felt like was needed to balance the disorganization that The Varden was dealing with. He also shared the coordinates to an extremely valuable emerald farm (now named Ceris), a spawn base (Dras-Leona) and another secret base. * StrangerJ ''(Gentleman_Heat) decided to rejoin The Varden, but this time on his main account after his main base was compromised. * '''Frazzle53 (''inactive) Finally got into The Varden after requesting entry for quite some time. He was the second Staff member apart of The Varden. * 'Ragisterninja (''left) '''joined after beating fluffykitten484 at pvp. She was impressed, and after Ragisterninja inquired about joining a group, EDAMI reached out and said that he would like to have him in the group. After a brief convo with TheFlash & EDAMI, Ragisterninja officially joined The Varden. When EDAMI initially proposed the idea to The Varden as a vote, the majority voted no, but eventually the tides turned in Ragisterninja's favor. Eventually, he left The Varden after deciding that it would be more fun to pvp against the group instead of for the group. * '''Getkekd (''inactive) ''joined after talking with EDAMI briefly, he is an extremely good pvper but is quite inactive on the server due to his various IRL duties. * OrderFromChaos is another redstoner that decided to join The Varden with his friend LanceCripple. * raith123 'is some random donator that seems pretty chill. He falsely claimed being apart of The Varden as a meme before being officially invited. * '''MunchSuccs (''inactive) '''is a friend of EDAMI's who came from the MCSG closed alpha server. * '''Lokis_ (inactive) joined The Varden after Cat_Muncher reached out to EDAMI in hopes of getting his friend into the group after he had returned from a month of not playing. * Cat_ Muncher & W3Know (JohnnySinsWilly, JohnnySinsNuts) joined The Varden after rejoining the server when W3Know was unbanned. W3Know was originally banned for doxxing DaddySatan’s face in the Purity Discord, but after a month of being banned was unbanned by penguin when DaddySatan said it was ok to do so. * Fae '(''Mournsong)'' ''the infamous eGirl of Purity and former Hive member requested to join The Varden as Valhalla really wasn't her cup of tea. She aspires to be Queen of Varden, and also hopes one day she will accumulate enough block game wealth that J won't call her a poorfag anymore. * '''Boone ''(XxBoonexX, The_Boone) j''oined The Varden after being expressly invited to the group by EDAMI. * StarBaron, Actzol & TubaPads joined the group after a brief conversation with it's members, since old members from The Hive & Dumpster Dogs were in the group. Events Varden Valhalla EDAMI & TheFlash decided to stop by spawn on their way to The End to collect heads, only to see Rich, one of Purity's mods, chilling completely naked at spawn. Flash, seeing his golden opportunity, swooped in from his elytra and massacred Rich, claiming his head with blood running down the blade of his sword, Rich's head held high in victory. The Varden has now officially claimed their first ModHead. The Varden loves Rich, but it was a necessary evil. Soon after Frost joined The Varden, he gave his head to the group to prove his loyalty. EDAMI is safekeeping his head, while Flash safekeeps Rich's. Because Cat_Muncher quit the server due to W3Know's ban, he unloaded his entire e-chest and gave his entire stash to EDAMI before quitting for good. The Varden now has every mod head, including an Actzol head, a Snakob head, a Penguin head, a nuns head, Isabella1999xo's head, which meant a lot to EDAMI considering that it was the account that griefed Kirtan, and many more. After raiding Valhalla, The Varden recovered a massive amount of notable player heads, faction flags and gear relics from the base, including TipTopBopp's armour, Frazzle53's armour, The Nordica Sword and many more, which The Varden intends to add to their own personal museum at Ilirea Kastle. TipTopBop's Ban & Endbase Raid After TipTopBop was originally permanently false-banned for some weird bullshit called "Exploitative use of chunk generation" by the Console after he leaked the seed, he decided to trust the coords of his endbase with The Varden, while also sharing coords of the Passione bases, Fail's Atlantis base, the PaCo endbase and many other bases that The Varden has yet to explore. Because of The Varden's anti-grief policy, we do not intend to compromise or leak these coordinates. Eventually though, TipTopBop was unbanned thanks to Daddy Satan's manipulative efforts against Penguin. The very moment TipTopBop was unbanned, he decided to elytrafly to the worldborder since Mian, Fail & Frost all quit being moderator at the very same time. He also raided Fail's Atlantis base at that time. After doing all of this in the span of 1 hour, he called up The Varden to help him TNT dupe at spawn. TheFlash, hoping to get his hands on massive amounts of TNT, destroyed his bed and rushed to spawn to his aid. Frost also gave TipTopBop the greenlight to dupe shortly after resigning as moderator. This was a mistake as TipTopBop had been caught by MastersChief and ratted out by GoldenCookie420, who is a pussy and refused to 1v1 EDAMI in a classic Hypixel duel because he is afraid of real 1.8 pvp, the holy grail of Minecraft pvp. After TipTopBop was banned again, this time for 7 days, GoldenCookie420 crystal-logtrapped TheFlash, but because he's bad, TheFlash escaped, only to be slain by Shvex shortly after. Soon afterwards, fluffykitten484 & TheFlash caught Shvex lacking at spawn, forcing him to combat log and then e-chest and /suicide back home. He wanted no smoke with fluffykitten484, as he knew he would be glassed effortlessly by her pvp prowess. Spawn's Pumpkin Bomb After getting bored of building all day on the server, EDAMI, TheFlash, fluffykitten484 & kylesmile788 decided to unload 2 shulkers of pumpkins at spawn for fun, while tagging the entire area with Varden banners and signs. Kylesmile788 also bedbombed Richeatue while he was at spawn trading heavily and broke his last remaining totem. This caused Richeatue to become extremely tilted and rush to #minor-news-feed in the purity discord and air his grievances to the entire server. Varden Slave Operation Initiated by TheFlash to aid EDAMI and HyneKro in their gold farm project, TheFlash decided to enslave greys at spawn to mine obsidian for The Varden's gold farm (Galbaflautr, The Great Float, seeing as the goldfarm floats in the middle of the air) efforts. TipTopBop eventually decided to join this operation along with other members of The Varden to reel in mass amounts of obsidian for many other projects. 'Visiting Atlantis' After Fail left the community, he leaked the coords to his own base, Atlantis. TheFlash, EDAMI & Kylesmile, realizing that the location was quite close to Ellesméra, 'quickly made the trip and were the first visitors. Griefing nothing, but exploring the build, The Varden left their mark with a bunch of banners & signs at the location. ''(The Banners were later stolen by visitors who eventually made the group Valhalla) '''Visiting The Hive Before The Varden and Valhalla were at open war with each other, both groups visited The Hive II after it was leaked by Valhalla after The Varden went to pick Cat_Muncher up from the base when he rejoined the server. The Varden refused to grief anything but Valhalla and other visitors did, unfortunately. Wars, Raids & Griefs 'The Grief of Kirtan' The Varden declared war on Satan for spawn killing Dr1nkCyanid3 repeatedly, but EDAMI was log trapped while trading at spawn and had to bow to Satan before getting his armour back and getting reimbursed by his merchant W3Know before going about his day. Satan officially won the war against The Varden. On the morning of August 12th, 2019, EDAMI went to go help fabicoh98 who needed an ender chest to re-gear near spawn. EDAMI had easy access to spawn thanks to Daddy Satan's efforts to connect the highways, but in the short interim that he was out helping fabicoh98, someone found Kirtan by accident thanks to the activated nether portal in the base and took many trivial valuables that were soon replaced tenfold. Regardless, it made EDAMI question if he was truly in a safe spot to base, but since he was confident in his ability to defend his home, he remained at Kirtan. On August 14th, 2019, Kirtan was griefed by Isabella1999xo. This devastated The Varden. They knew many people had their coordinates, but thought nobody actually cared enough to grief or raid the base. It is assumed that the person who raided the base on the 12th of August is also Isabella1999xo. It was eventually confirmed by members of Chromium that Daddy Satan griefed Kirtan. Before Ragisterninja quit the server and left The Varden, he gave StrangerJ his trident and gave EDAMI a bunch of heads that he acquired while at spawn, including TipTopBopp's alt, Shrine2LRAstart, 2 Tesc03PMealDeal heads, NZJZ's head and an additional Actzol head. 'Moving to Vroengard' Because TheFlash gave TipTopBop a comprehensive base tour of Ellesméra during the time that we thought he was going to be perm banned, we decided to move once he was unbanned for precautionary reasons. The Varden still plans to build decorative structures at Ellesméra, but is moving all of the essentials, redstone farms, dupestash, armory and fishing camps to Vroengard for safekeeping. Abandoning Vroengard After Ellesméra was finally griefed after being compromised for a month, The Varden decided to no longer base in the area entirely and moved the dupestashes, safekeepings & relics to Ilirea Kastle & Malthinae. Construction of Bel'atona After Du Vrangr Gata had a discussion about recruitment, the leaders of The Varden created a new base called Bel'atona for newer players to join the faction and represent The Varden while taking care of the heavy lifting and manpower that was needed within the group. With regular escapades to and from Ellesméra to Bel'atona to drop off gear for new members, the base was constructed quickly and newer players began to establish themselves within it. The Grief of Bel'atona After Destroyer_142 was bedtrapped by Kylesmile788, TheFlash & Stranger J for being a shitty basemate to the other Varden recruits, he decided to leak the coords of Bel'atona so that someone can save him. Ricouxx, Liljdog and TheDarkOne attempted to come and save him but only got as far as lighting fire to Bel'atona's builds before getting glassed by Kylesmile788 and TheFlash. They then decided to foolishly declare war on The Varden despite their crippling poverty. The war is honestly a meme and they don't stand a chance against us at all. After Bel'atona was officially lavacasted and blown up by Warvan2002, The Varden waited there for ricouxx and his friends to return to the base, but instead, Ragsterinja, Tesc03PMealDeal, Oolfa, Shwmepotatosalad and ViViDDiViV decided to come fight at Bel'atona with fluffykitten484, Kylesmile788, raith123 & Warvan2002. ViViD died instantly during the fight followed 5 minutes later by Warvan2002, while Kylesmile788 & fluffykitten484 fought Ragsterinja and Oolfa before Kyle gave the retreat order. fluffykitten484, not being able to respond to the retreat order in time, was left to 2v1 Oolfa & Ragsterinja. fluffykitten484 managed to get Oolfa very low during the fight before Ragsterinja came to back him up after Kylesmile788 ran, which caused fluffykitten484 to begin pearling away due to her lack of a totem and her fear of Ragsterinja's pvp prowess. Getkek'd wanted to be apart of the fight but was in an entirely different quadrant at the time & couldn't make it. The fight ended with the majority of the group escaping and fluffykitten484 combat-logging to Oolfa and Ragsterinja. The entire battle had nothing to do with Erengale though. It was just for fun. The Grief of Ellesméra and Galbaflautr I After Abandoning Ellesméra for some time, The Varden one day woke up to Ellesméra '''being griefed. They weren't in comeplete shock yet, though, until they went to '''Galbaflautr 1 and saw that it had been griefed too. It eventually came to light that Ellesméra's '''previous compromise led it to being found, and instead of immediately griefing the base, coauthor & Valhalla spent their time scouting us out to find '''Galbaflautr 1 '''and grief it as well. '''Raiding Valhalla After seeking revenge for the grief of Ellesméra, The Varden sought out ways to infiltrate Valhalla and compromise their main base while also stealing relics from their museum. After securing a very faithful mole from Valhalla, TheFlash and Stranger J made a visit to Valhalla, which was originally intended to scout out the place, but after a while they decided to just start stealing shit. They took 8 beacons, 20 god-sets and subsequent books, 14 shulkers of mapart materials, killed Winterb0rn and his subsequent alts while they were afkfishing (the video of this can be found here) and partially griefing the base, placing water everywhere, destroying redstone contraptions, picking chips at their gold farm and overall just fucking random shit up. Prettier builds were left alone though, seeing as The Varden is still a builders group and does not like to see nice builds go to complete shit. The Failed Raid on Galbaflautr II & Abandonment Valhalla was pretty upset about their main base being compromised, causing 3 players to leave the group & 1 player to quit the server entirely. After this, they sought revenge even though The Varden made it even with the '''Ellesméra '''situation. Essentially, they were greedy and wanted to gain the upper hand against The Varden in some way. They had a mole within The Varden discord and even though no screenshots with coordinates were posted even in the private discord, they managed to triangulate the coordinates of the new '''Galbaflautr 2 '''using Badlion waypoints and eventually found the base. The Varden had a mole too though and knew 3 hours ahead of time that they were coming so they mined up the entire gold farm, took all the godgear and godtools, building materials and max books and everyone managed to leave in time except LanceCripple, (who was still cleaning up) was left to die at the hands of DaddySatan. Even though they tried their best to gloat about this endeavor, it didn't even leave a dent in The Varden's plans, seeing as they completely failed to find '''Ilirea Kastle, '''which was still in the general area. They only managed to salvage the things that LanceCripple himself had on his person prior to getting kek'd by DaddySatan. The Varden left signs in the area saying "you lot were a tad too late hehe", which rubbed the failure of Valhalla in their faces. Category:Factions